Get Married
by Kiki Craft
Summary: Sebuah Kisah cinta sejati Kyuwook couple (Re-publish from Mie2ryeosom wordpress )
1. prolog

get married prolog

Author : mie2ryeosom

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Crack Pair, YAOI ,Typo, OOC

cast : ~ kim ryeowook (19 th )

~ kim youngwoon/ kim kangin (appa ryeowook)

~ park jungsoo/kim leeteuk (umma ryeowook)

seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang bergulung dengan selimutnya,namja mungil  
yang merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan park jungsoo atau biasa  
dipanggil kim leeteuk dan suaminya kim yongwoon atau biasa dipanggil  
kangin tersebut masih enggan membuka mata,meski ini hari minggu tapi ini sudah lebih dari jm 10,namja mungil tersebut masih betah dengan  
selimutnya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK IREONA..."teriak sang appa  
dari lantai bawah,ta'kunjung mendapat jawaban sang appa pun beranjak  
dari kursi yang tengah diduduki saat ini untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke  
kamar anak semata wayangnya.  
dok dok dok..

terdengar  
suara sang appa mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar namja mungil itu. lama  
ta'mendapatkan jawaban sang appa pun masuk kedalam kamar yang ternyata  
tidak terkunci itu dan langsung menyibak selimut namja mungil yang  
bernama kim ryewook.  
"Aish...dasar pemalas,bangunlah?"sang appa  
masih mencoba membangunkan ryeowook yang tetap enggan membuka matanya  
itu,sebagai balasan ryeowook hanya menggumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya.  
"aigoo...appa mohon bangun ne?apa kau tidak ingin melihat calon  
suamimu?"kangin berusaha membujuk anaknya agar mau  
ucapan sang appa tentang calon suaminya ryeowook seketika bangun dari  
tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya kasar.  
"appa~kau tega sekali  
sih...aku kan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya~"jawab ryeowook dengan  
rengekan yang biasanya selalu berhasil membujuk kedua orangtuanya.  
"mianhae chagy'ah...tidak untuk kali ini,kali ini appa tidak bisa  
berbuat apa apa untukmu selain menyetujui pernikahan ini."jawab kangin  
sambil memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan memelas  
ryeowook  
"apa harus secepat ini appa?"  
"ne chagy...1 minggu lagi kau akan menikah dengannya"  
"apa tidak ada cara lain?"  
"eopso..."  
"apa appa benar benar tidak punya fotonya?"  
"untuk apa chagy?bukankah sebentar lagi dia datang menemuimu?"  
"hanya ingin tau"  
"wae?"  
"kenapa aku yang harus jadi uke?  
"karna wajahmu cantik chagy,jadi kau sangat cocok jadi istrinya"  
"emmm..."gumam ryeowook lalu beranjak mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi,

Flasback On

Ryeowook Pov

sore hari sepulang sekolah umma dan appaku memanggilku ke kamar mereka  
untuk membicarakan hal penting kata appa, akupun hanya mengikuti appa  
masuk yang pertama yang aku rasakan ketika masuk kedalam kamar  
mereka adalah suasana yang membuatku merasakan hal yang tidak  
menyenangkan akan menghampiriku.  
"ryeowookie chagy mendekatlah pada  
umma chagy?"kata umma sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat  
dan duduk disebelahnya,umma langsung memelukku setelah aku mengambil  
duduk disampingnya,  
"chagy'ah...kau sudah besar ne?umma rasanya  
belum siap untuk berpisah darimu chagy..."kata umma sambil memelukku  
lebih erat dan bisa kudengar suara isakan umma saat memelukku.  
oia,kalian pasti berpikir kalau ummaku adalah yeoja,ani,ummaku adalah namja,dan  
jangan heran kenapa umma bisa melahirkanku,tekhnology sekarang sudah  
sangat maju,namja hamil sudah biasa untuk saat ini,  
"maksud umma?"kagetku sambil menyentak tangan umma yang masih memelukku,  
"begini ryeowookie chagy..."apa menyela pembicaraanku dan umma  
"harabeojimu dulu membuat kesepakatan dengan sahabatnya untuk menikahkan  
anak mereka,tapi...karna appa sudah menjalin hubungan dan sudah sangat  
mencintai ummamu perjodohan itu dibatalkan dengan syarat...appa harus  
menikahkan anak appa dengan cucu sahabat harabeojimu chagy..."sambung  
appa,aku hanya diam mendengarnya,kenapa aku yang jadi korban pikirku.  
"A-appa...k-kenapa harus aku?aku tidak mau appa"jawabku seketika saat  
aku sudah mendapat kesadaranku kembali,appa hanya menggelengkan  
kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan umma hanya menatapku dengan tatapan  
sendunya,  
"miahae chagy...tolonglah untuk sekali ini saja, kau  
anak appa dan umma satu satunya appa mohon kau mau menuruti appa dan  
umma ne?karna kalu tidak,,,,,,  
"kalau tidak wae appa?"potongku,  
appa dan umma saling berpandangan sebelum appa melanjutkan kata katanya.  
"appa dan umma harus berpisah chagy..."jawab appa dengan menundukkan wajahnya  
"MWO..."kagetku "kenapa sampai segitunya appa?" lanjutku  
"itu syarat yang harus appa penuhi sebelum menikahi ummamu dulu  
chagy?dan lagi apa kautega melihat appa dan umma berpisah?"ucap appa  
sendu  
"astaga...lalu bagaimana denganku sekarang?"  
"wae chagy?apa kau sudah punya yeoja/namjachinggu?kata umma sambil merangkulku dari samping  
"anio...tapi aku kan tidak mengenalnya umma?bagaimana kalau dia kasar?"jawabku mencoba memberi alasan  
"anio chagia...dia laki laki yang baik meskipun dia lebih muda  
darimu"seketika aku membulatkan mataku setelah mendengar perkataan umma,  
"MWO...lebih muda?aku menikah dengan anak kecil umma...~~~?"rengekku,umma menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban  
"di lihat dari sikapnya,dia terlihat lebih dewasa darimu chagy..."sambung appa  
"kalau begitu aku yang jadi seme ok?"ucapku mantap  
"hahahahahahahahahah..."appa dan umma kompak menertawaiku,aku hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirku,  
"kau tidak pantas jadi seme chagy,bukankah umma sudah bilang kalau dia  
terlihat lebih dewasa darimu,,,,,,,"aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku  
mendengar jawaban appa,"huweeee,,,,,,appa menyebalkan~~~~~"rengekku,appa  
dan umma hanya tersenyum sebagai respon  
"jadi chagy'ah...kau maukan?lakukanlah demi ummamu chagy..."kata appa sambil ikut merengkuhku  
"emmmmm...baiklah,...karna aku menyayangi umma,aku akan melakukannya demi umma" jawabku tanpa semangat  
"jadi kau tidak menyayangi appamu ini eoh? jawab appa  
"anio,...aku menyayangi kalian sangat...?"jawabku, lalu kami  
berpelukan bersama,biarlah aku sesekali berkorban untuk keluargaku,aku  
tidak mau keluargaku berantakan dan melihat umma bersedih.  
"eh...tunggu,siapa namanya appa?dan apa appa punya fotonya?"tanyaku seketika teringat calon suamiku  
"mian chagy appa dan umma dilarang memberikan identitasnya padamu  
termasuk foto,appa hanya boleh memberitahu tentang usia  
kalian...mianhae ne?"jawab appa disertai anggukan umma.  
akupun hanya bisa menghela nafasku...ah,,,,,,,siapakah jodohku...?/  
Ryeowook Pov end

Flasback End

TBC / DELETE

.

.

PS Kiki Craft

Mie2 unnie,, My Sweet,Sweet Ramyeon ,,, ^^ author mie2ryeosom di wordpress,, aku Cuma ngepublish aja krna mie unnie ga punya akun disini,, so enjoy the treat my dear readers


	2. Chapter 1

get married chap 1

Author : mie2ryeosom

Genre : Romance

Rate : T+

Warning : Crack Pair, YAOI ,Typo, OOC

cast : ~ Kim Ryeowook (19 th )

~ Kim Youngwoon/ Kim Kangin (appa ryeowook)

~ Park Jungsoo/Kim Leeteuk (umma ryeowook)

~ Henry Lau (19th) sahabat wookie

Warning : Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita ini

~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~  
Ryeowook House  
"chagy'ah...turunlah...calon suamimu sudah datang"ucap sang umma berusaha membujuk anak semata  
wayangnya agar mau menemui calon suaminya. Ryeowook namja mungil itu  
masih bergulung dengan selimutnya,padahal dia sudah dari setengah jam  
yang lalu selesai membenahi dirinya,namun kini malah kembali mengacak -  
acak tampilannya umma berusaha keras menarik selimut wookie  
namun sang empunya tidak bergeming sedikitpun sampai...  
"hiks...hiks...hiks...chagy...umma tau,umma dan appa sangat egois,maafkan kami ne?wookie tidak perlu  
menerima perjodohan ini,biar umma dan appa berpisah saja,mianhae ne"ucap sang umma sambil mencoba menahan tangisannya meskipun masih terdengar  
jelas oleh wookie. seketika wookie bangun dari tidurnya dan menyambar  
pergelangan tangan ummanya.  
Grepp  
"andwe...umma tidak perlu berpisah dengan appa,maafkan wookie ne?wookie mau menerima  
perjodohan ini,wokie akan menemuinya sekarang"jawab wookie cepat sambil  
melangkah keluar kamarnya,tidak dipedulikannya tampilannya yang masih  
sedikit acak-acakan.  
In the living room  
"annyeong haseyo...mian lama menunggu,,,,,,kim ryeowook imnida"sapa wookie  
ketika sampai didepan calon suaminya,wookie bahkan hanya menunduk dan  
tidak berani sedikitpun melihat wajah calon suaminya.  
"annyeong wookie'ah...aigoo...ternyata kita jodoh ne?tidak kusangka"jawab  
calon suami wookie sambil sedikit menujukkan seriangaiannya melihat  
tampilan acak acakan wookie yang tetap terlihat manis untuknya , tentu  
sajawookie tidak dapat melihat seringaian calon suaminya karna wookie  
yang masih tetap menunduk,namun sedetik kemdian...  
"MWO?"kaget wookie seketika mengangkat wajahnya sambil memelototkan matanya setelah mengetahui siapa calon suaminya."KAU...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN  
DISINI?"teriak wookie setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah calon suaminya.  
"aigoo...manisnya calon istriku,,,,,,kau baru mengenaiku emmmm...?"bisik calon  
suami wookie tepat di telinga kiri wookie sambil menjilat cuping telinga wookie,seketika wajah wookie memerah medapat perlakuan seperti itu.  
"YAA...NAMJA MESUM,AKU TIDAK SUDI JADI ISTRIMU,PERGI KAU!"marah wookie sambil  
berusaha mendorong tubuh calon suaminya,tapi sang calon suaminya hanya  
menunjukan cengiran dan seringaian mencoba menggoda wookie,  
"aigoo chagya...harusnya kau tidak sekasar itu pada calon sumimu yang  
tampan ini eoh"narsis calon suami wookie yang ditanggapi decihan oleh  
wookie.  
"JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU JADI ISTRIMU NAMJA MESUM"marah wookie sambil menautkan  
kedua alisnya yang malah terlihat imut menurut calon suaminya dan  
dijawab kekehan dari calon suaminya  
"kita akan bersenang-senang chagy...lihat saja,kau milikku sekarang"jawab  
calon suami wookie dengan sedikit mengelus pipi tirus wookie yang  
langsung saja ditepis oleh wookie  
"JANGAN KURANG AJAR,...JAUHKAN TANGAN MENJIJIKKANMU ITU"jawab wookie semakin marah dan agak menjauh dari calon suaminya,  
"baiklah...kita lihat saja,apa kau akan terus menolakku karna akan kupastikan mulai  
saat ini...kau adalah milikku?"jawab calon suami wookie sambil  
tersenyum aneh menurut wookie,  
"KAU...  
"chagy'ah...waeyo?kenapa bersikap tidak sopan pada calon suamimu?"tanya appa wookie memotong ucapan wookie,  
"appa kenapa harus dia calon suamiku?aku tidak mau appa~~~~~?"rengek wookie  
yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh 2 orang dihadapannya,menanggapi rengekan wookie yang malah membuat mereka gemas dengan tingkah wookie.  
"kyuhyun'ah...maafkan sikap wookie ne?dia hanya kaget saja dengan perjodohan ini"ucap appa  
wookie (ok...selamat bt para KWS,aku bt ff dngan pair mreka lg,karna  
bnyk yang

mmlih pair mrka bt ff nie kekekekeekeke...)  
"gwenchana ahjussi..."jawab kyuhyun sopan membuat wookie kembali berdecih,  
"baiklah,sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal dan...bukankah kalian sekolah ditempat yang sama?"tanya appa wookie  
"ne ahjussi"jawab kyuhyun  
"aigoo...kyuhyun'ah...panggil appa ne?bukankah 1 minggu lagi kalian akan menikah?"ucap appa wookie  
"ne appa"kyuhyun menjawab sambil kemballi menatap wookie,sebagai balasan  
wookie malah memalingkan kepalanya agar tidak bertatapan dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Pov  
akupun pulang kerumah sambill cengengesan tidak jelas menurut ummaku yang  
kutemui di ruang tamu tadi,tidak kupedulikan lagi pertanyaanya tentang  
calon sebenarnya aku sangat berterimakasih pada  
mereka,kalau aku tau sejak awal wookielah yang akan dijodohkan denganku  
aku tidak akan pernah menolaknya memang pada awalnya  
aku memang berusaha keras menolak perjodohan ini,tidak usah dijelaskan  
kan tentang hal itu karna itu tidak penting sekarang,sekarang aku sangat bahagia...kekekeke...  
kalau kalian tanya mengapa...  
emmm...q sudah lama menyukainya,kita satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas meskipun aku sangat jarang bertegur sapa sudah mencintainya sejak awal aku jadi roomatenya tapi aku tidak berani mendekatinya,bukannya aku  
takut,tapi aku tau dia itu namja baik baik dan aku tidak mau namanya  
rusak karna mengenalku,yah...mungkin karna imageku tidak terlalu baik  
disekolahku,tapi aku mencintainya...aku tidak akan melepaskannya apapun  
yang terjadi,karna sekarang dia milikku.  
Kyuhyun Pov end

Ryeowook Pov  
'huaaaaaa...'aku menjerit tertahan di dalam kamar,aku menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal  
agar suaraku tidak didengar oleh umma dan appa,kenapa namja brengsek  
seperti dia yang harus jadi calon  
suamiku,eothokke...'huaaaaaaaaaaaa...'sungguh aku tidak mau  
menikah dengannya,  
kyuhyun,cho kyuhyun...namja brengsek disekolahku,dia juga satu kelas  
denganku,siapa yang tidak mengenalnya,meskipun dia namja jenius dengan  
IQ diatas rata rata yang seharusnya menjadi hobaeku tapi karna di lompat kelas dia jadi bisa sekelas denganku sekarang,siapa yang tak kenal  
mesum yang selalu berganti ganti pacar,baik itu yeoja  
ataupun namja,kadang dia memacari mereka sekaligus,apa yang akan terjadi denganku kalau aku menikah dengannya...tapi aku tidak tega kalau  
harus melihat appa dan umma berpisah eothokke...?/?  
"I wanna hold your handsI wanna kiss to your lips I wanna fall in love with youIt must be beautiful lovely day"suara dering ponselku  
mengagetkanku,kulihat sekilas layar ponselku,'mochi calling' segera ku  
angkat panggilan dari sahabatku henry.

"yeob...  
"huwee,,,,,,,,mochi..."semburku memutus perkataan henry  
"aish...kau mau mebuatku tuli wookie?wae?bagaimana dengan calon  
suamimu?"cerocosnya,henry sahabatku,dia sudah tau tentang  
perjodohanku,karna aku selalu menceritakan semua masalahku padanya.  
"eothokke mochi?q tidak mau menikah dengannya?tapi aku juga tidak mau umma dan  
appa berpisah"ocehku tanpa memedulikan omelan henry  
"waeyo?apa dia jelek?"jawab henry  
"sangat jelek"  
"MWO"kaget henry yang mendengar jawaban singkatku  
"nugu?"  
"cho itu mochi?sungguh aku tidak menyangka dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku"jawabku  
"cho...?nugu?"tanya henry masih tidak mengerti  
"CHO KYUHYUN"teriakku  
"MWO"balas henry juga berteriak padaku  
"huwee...eothokke mochi?"  
"emmm...mau bagaimana lagi?apa kau mau kedua orang tuamu berpisah?"jawab henry setelah terdiam beberapaa saat.  
"anniyo...tapi...  
"sabar ne?mungkin dengan menikahinya kau bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengubah sifat cho itu"potong henry  
"YAA...MOCHI...AKU TETAP TIDAK SUDI"semburku  
"YAA...kau jangan berteriak padaku,kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?"balas henry  
"hehehehehe...mian,"kekehku  
"emmmm...ne"  
"kau harus membantuku mengatasi cho itu ne?"mohonku  
"arra...kau taukan kalau aku adalah sahabatmu,aku akan terus berusaha mendukungmu dan membelamu,tenang saja arra?"sahut henry  
"ne...gomawo"jawabku  
"sudah malam,sebaiknya kau tidur wookie,jangan sampai kesiangan besok ne?jaljja wookie?"  
"jaljja mochi..."  
Ryeowook Pov end

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

get married chap 2

Author : mie2ryeosom

Genre : Romance

Rate : T+

Warning : Crack Pair, YAOI ,Typo, OOC / cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

cast : ~ Kim Ryeowook (19 th )

~ Cho Kyuhyun ( 18 th )

~ Kim Youngwoon/ Kim Kangin (appa ryeowook)

~ Park Jungsoo/Kim Leeteuk (umma ryeowook)

~ Tan hankyung/Cho Hankyung (appa kyuhyun )

~ Kim Heechul /Cho Heechul ( umma kyuhyun )

~ Henry Lau (19th)

~ Park Hyungsik ( 18 th )

*

*

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga kim tampak lengang,padahal waktu sudah  
menunjukkan pukul 07.00 WKS,tampak di meja makan tuan kim yang sedang  
menyeruput kopi paginya,dan sang istri yang sibuk membantu putra semata  
wayangnya membenahi peralatan sekolahnya.  
at wook room  
"eomma...kenapa baru membangunkanku sch?aku bisa telat umma~~~~~"rengek wookie sambil mengancingkan seragamnya.  
"aigoo...umma sudah membangunkanmu dari jam 05.00 chagy...bukankah kau memang  
selalu telat eoh?lalu bagaimana jika kau sudah menikah nanti?"wookie  
malah mempoutkan bibirnya menanggapi ceramah pagi dari ummanya.  
"aish umma,tentu saja umma yang akan membangunkanku,siapa lagi...?"jawab wookie sambil memasang ikat pinggangnya.  
"cha...sudah selesai...cepatlah nanti kau telat,,,,dan ...kita tidak akan  
tinggal bersama lagi chagy setelah kau menikah"jawab umma sambil  
memberikan ransel wookie,  
"MWO..."respon wookie begitu sang umma menyelesaikan kata katanya  
"anniyo umma...aku akan tetap tinggal dengan umma meskipun aku sudah  
menikah"lanjut wookie sambil berjalan menuju luar rumahnya.  
"aigoo...jika kau menikah,kau akan menjadi tanggung jawab suamimu chagy...dan lagi  
sebagai istri yang baik kau harus mengikuti kemanapun suamimu  
tinggal"nasihat leeteuk umma sambil mengikuti wookie menuju halaman  
rumahnya.  
"tapi umma...  
Bruummmmm...Bruuuummmmmm  
suara mobil sport merah yang berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah wookie  
menghentikan ucapan wookie, membulatkan matanya melihat  
siapa orang yang keluar dari mobil sport merah itu,sementara umma wookie tersenyum senang melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu.  
"pagi umma...pagi chagy...?"jawab kyuhyun setelah keluar dari mobilnya  
"pagi kyu...aigoo chagy...lihatlah calon suamimu sangat perhatian  
menjemputmu chagy"ucap leeteuk umma sambil menyenggol lengan wookie agar mendekati kyuhyun  
"aish...untuk apa kau kesini?mau merusak moodku eoh"sembur wookie yang ditanggapi  
kekehan yang melihat kyuhyun menertawainya malah  
semakin mendelikkan matanya pada kyuhyun,sedang kyuhyun yang melihat  
pelototan dari wookie hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya melihat hal  
itu,'aigoo...kenapa ada namja semanis dan seimut ini'batinnya  
"YAA...CHO KYUHYUN KAU SUDAH GILa EOH?KENAPA SENYUM SENYUM BEGITU"wookie yang  
tidak terima ditertawakan kyuhyun pun seketika menyembur namja yang  
masih asyik dengan senyum gajenya itu  
"aigoo...nae wookie,jaga bicaramu pada calon suamimu chagy...bersikaplah lebih  
sopan,dan lagi cepatlah kau bilang hampir  
telat?"ucapan umma wookie menyadarkannya dari acara 'mari memelototi  
kyuhyun bersama sama',dengan segera umma wookie menarik tangan wookie  
dan membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun dan mendorong sedikit tubuh wookie agar  
masuk kedalam mobil,sementara kyuhyun segera berpamitan dan memutari  
mobilnya untuk duduk didepan kemudi,dengan tergesa ia mengemudikan  
mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman kim.

,,,,*

On the way to school  
kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang,sesekali ia menoleh  
kesamping kirinya melirik wookie yang sibuk mempoutkan bibirnya sambil  
mendumel pelan,pemandangan yang menggemaskan menurut betah dengan keadaan sunyi di dalam mobilnya kyuhyun pun menoel pipi wookie  
membuat sang empunya memelototkan matanya sambil agak memundurkan  
tubuhnya sampai menempel dipintu mobil.  
"YAA...NAMJA MESUM...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH"maki wookie sambil menunjuk-nunjuk  
muka kyuhyun,kyuhyun yang mendengar makian wookie seketika menghentikan  
mobilnya.  
Ckitt...  
"aigoo chagy,,,,,bisakah lebih lembut sedikit kalau bicara denganku"ucap  
kyuhyun sambil berusaha menggapai tangan wookie yang menunjuk nunjuk  
mukanya.  
"YAA...KUBILANG JANGAN MENYENTUHKU...DASAR NAMJA MESUM"umpat wookie sambil mendorong kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.  
"aigoo chagya...apa yang salah denganku eoh?apa aku pernah  
menyakitimu?"lirih kyuhyun sambil menstater kembali mobilnya,melaju  
kencang menuju tidak menanggapi kata kata terakhir  
kyuhyun,malah wookie semakin mempoutkan kyuhyun  
menyeringai sedikit kearah wookie.  
kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah,tepat setelah wookie keluar  
dari mobil bell masuk wookie meninggalkan kyuhyun dan  
berlari kencang menuju kelasnya yang ada dilantai kyuhyun hanya  
bisa tertawa pelan,miris sebenarnya melihat segala penolakan wookie  
padanya.

*

"hosh...hosh...mochi...untung aku tidak telat hari ini"ucap wookie dengan nafas ngos ngosan,setelah  
menaruh tasnya wookie bersiap untuk duduk dibangkunya ketika  
pandangannya bertemu dengan kyuhyun yang baru memasuki kelas dan  
langsung menuju kursinya yang ada dipojok paling belakang,tanpa  
memandangnya sama sekali,wookie memutar bola matanya jengah melihat  
perlakuan kyuhyun yang aneh menurutnya.  
"aigoo...wookie...tumben kau tidak terlalu telat hari ini"sindir henry setelah memastikan kalau  
wookie sudah duduk nyaman dikursinya.  
"emmm...aku tadi dapat tumpangan"jawab wookie sambil bersiap mengambil ancang2  
untuk tidur sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja.  
"aigoo...wook'ah sebentar lagi seonsangnim masuk,kenapa kau malah mw tidur?"oceh henry  
yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari wookie,'selalu seperti ini apa wookie  
kesekolah hanya untuk tidur'pikir henry sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

*

jam istirahat,semua siswa berhamburan lari menuju kantin,sementara seorang  
namja mungil masih tengkurap diatas tangannya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya tidak memedulikan teman sekelasnya yang berhamburan entah  
kemana.  
"wook'ah...apa kau tidak lapar?kajja kita ke kantin?"ajak henry sambil mengguncang  
guncang bahu wookie,namun tidak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari  
wookie,dengan kesal henry berjalan menuju pintu kelas meninggalkan  
wookie di dalam kelas.

*  
"emmmhhhh..."lenguh wookie tertahan merasakan pelukan erat dipingganya dan hembusan nafas di belakang telinganya  
"chagya...apa kau tidak bosan tidur terus eoh?"bisik seseorang tepat ditelinga  
wookie seketika mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat  
kebelakang memastikan siapa yang telah berani kurang ajar padanya.  
"YAA...NEO...SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU"maki wookie saat tau seseorang yang  
berani memeluknya adalah hanya meringis sambil mengelus  
pelan telinganya.  
"chagya...jangan berteriak ditelingaku...kau mau mebuat calon suamimu yang tampan ini tuli eoh?"jawab kyuhyun santai dan tidak lupa menampilkan seringaian  
setannya.  
"AISH...NEO...  
"Chagy'a~kajja kita makan siang..."suara seorang laki laki dengan rengekannya  
serta mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kyuhyun dan hal itu seketika  
menghentikan teriakan wookie.  
"emmm...kau tunggu dikantin ne?"jawab kyuhyun cuek yang ditanggapi anggukan  
semangat dari namja wookie semakin menatap sinis kearah kyuhyun.  
"chagya...kajja kita kekantin?"ajak kyuhyun yang ditanggapi gelengan keras oleh wookie  
"pergilah...bukannya namjachingumu emmm...siapa tadi?akh...lee sungmin ne?sudah mengajakmu  
tadi"tolak wookie sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun,merasa risih  
terus ditatap seduktif oleh kyuhyun  
"dia bukan...  
"kyuniee~~~~~"panggilan lebih manja lainnya menghentikan kata kata kyuhyun  
"WAE...?"jawab kyuhyun emosi,matanya menatap tajam yeoja yang memanggilnya.  
"kyunie...kajja kita makan siang~~~~"rengek yeoja itu sambil menarik narik lengan baju  
yang melihat kejadian didepannya hanya berdecih pelan.  
"aish...kenapa kalian daritadi menggangguku sih"gerutu kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan  
tangan yeoja itu "seohyun...pergilah...aku tidak ingin makan"lanjut  
kyuhyun disertai dengan pelotototan tajamnya pada seohyun.  
seohyun langsung ngacir begitu mendengar kata kata memutar  
bolamatanya jengah melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi tontonan  
setiap hari para penghuni kelasnya.  
"chagya...kajja kita makan sekarang"ucap kyuhyun setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada pengganggu lagi.  
"pergilah makan dengan yeoja dan namjachingumu itu,jangan menggangguku,aku tidak  
lapar"jawab wookie sambil memposisikan lagi kepalanya bersiap  
melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu hanya mengedikkan  
bahunya setelah mendapat penolakan lagi dari wookie,dan segera beranjak  
menuju kursinya.

*

"baby..."panggil kyuhyun ketika melihat wokie berjalan menuju gerbang wookie yang tidak menengok kearahnya kyuhyun pun berlari pelan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan wookie yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu  
gerbang.  
"aish,,,namja mesum ini lagi"batin wookie sambil berusaha melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih sayang kaki pendeknya tidak membantunya sama sekali  
sampai...  
Greppp  
kyuhyun meraih tangan wookie dan menariknya menuju mobilnya yang berada  
diparkiran cepat kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan  
menghempaskan wookie kedalam mobilnya,  
"auhh..."rintih wookie merasakan lengannya bersentuhan agak keras dengan dasbor mobil  
kyuhyun,tapi setelah melihat pandangan tajam kyuhyun padanya dia tidak  
berani berbicara atau mengomel seperti biasanya,jangankan melakukan hal  
itu bahkan wookie tidak berani menatap kyuhyun hanya  
menunduk sambil mengusap pelan lengannya yang bersentuhan dengan dasbor  
mobil tadi.  
kyuhyun seperti kehilangan kendali saat ini,dengan agak kasar dia menstater mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.  
setengah jam saling diam akhirnya kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah apartement mewah di pusat kota seoul.  
"turunlah..."ucap kyuhyun dingin sambil melepaskan seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu  
mobil,wookie yang tidak berniat membuat kyuhyun semakin marah langsung  
turun dan mengikuti kyuhyun yang berjalan kearah lift.  
sampai dilantai 11 kamar 101 kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengetikkan  
pasword pintu apartementnya terbuka kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam dan melepaskan hanya mengikuti apa yang  
kyuhyun lakukan tanpa banyak bicara sedikitpun,melihat kyuhyun yang  
marah seperti tadi seketika membuat nyalinya ciut.  
wookie sekilas mengamati apartement kyuhyun yang super mewah tapi lumayan  
berantakan dengan cucian piring yang menumpuk dan baju baju kotor  
bertebaran menggeleng ngeri melihat keadaan apartement  
kyuhyun.  
"kyu..."panggil wookie pelan yang tidak ditanggapi oleh kyuhyun  
"kyu...kau marah?"ulang wookie  
"ani"  
"kyu"  
"emmm"  
"mian"  
"aku lelah..."jawab kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya dan  
membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tanpa memedulikan wookie yang masih berdiri mematung di ruang tamu sambil memandangi kyuhyun yang kini  
tengah berbaring dikamarnya yang tidak tertutup sehingga wookie bisa  
melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang.  
"aigoo...dia menyeramkan kalau sedang marah"batin wookie,  
melihat keadaan apartement kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan membuat wookie  
meletakkan tas selempangannya dan sedikit menggulung lengan seragamnya  
lalu mulai mengumpulkan pakaian kyuhyun yang berserakan,memasukkan  
kedalam mesin cuci dan menyuci piring yang bertumpuk di westafel.  
"aigooo...lelahnya"ucap wookie seraya membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada diruang tamu  
kyuhyun,dalam hitungan menit saja wookie sudah berselancar ke alam  
mimpi.

*

kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara berisik dari ponsel wookie  
yang tergeletak dilantai,dengan masih mengucek wajahnya kasar kyuhyun  
bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri wookie yang berbaring disofa ruang  
agak membungkuk kyuhyun menagmbil posel wookie yang masih  
berdering ' aigoo...apa dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara berisik ni,dasar...'dumel kyuhyun,seketika matanya membulat ketika membaca  
nama pemanggil tersebut  
"hyungsik calling"  
sial,apa hubungan bocah sialan ini dengan ryeowookieku umpat kyuhyun dalam  
hati,tanapa basa basi lagi kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponsel wookie dan  
ikut berbaring disamping wookie disofa sambil memeluk erat pinggang  
wookie dan menyerukkan kepalnya di ceruk leher wookie...  
"wook'ah...aku ingi memilikimu seutuhnya?jadilah milikku..."lirih kyuhyun dan tak  
lama kemudian ia menyusul wookie ke alam mimpi

*

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

get married chap 3

Author : mie2ryeosom

Genre : Romance

Rate : T+

Warning : Crack Pair, YAOI ,Typo, OOC / cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

cast : ~ Kim Ryeowook (19 th )

~ Cho Kyuhyun ( 18 th )

~ Kim Youngwoon/ Kim Kangin (appa ryeowook)

~ Park Jungsoo/Kim Leeteuk (umma ryeowook)

~ Tan hankyung/Cho Hankyung (appa kyuhyun )

~ Kim Heechul /Cho Heechul ( umma kyuhyun )

~ Henry Lau (19th)

~ Park Hyungsik ( 18 th )

*

*  
"emmmm..."lenguh wookie sambil menggerakkan badannya gelisah,merasa ada yang memeluknya  
dan deru nafas seseorang pada tengkuknya membuatnya segera sadar dari  
tidurnya,

"omo..."lirih wookie,'apa namja mesum tadi yang memelukku sekarang?'pikirnya sambil mencoba membalikkan badannya pelan.

"aigoo...kenapa dia bisa tertidur disini?bukannya tadi dia tidur didalam?"lirihnya sambil mengamati wajah kyuhyun,perlahan dicobanya untuk melepas tautan tangan kyuhyun yang melingkari pingganggnya,namun baru saja sedikit tangan kyuhyun bergeser,kyuhyun malah kembali memeluk tubuh wookie lebih erat lagi,bahkan tidak ada jarak sama sekali yang memisahkan mereka

saat ini,seketika wajah wookie merona saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang  
berada tepat didepan wajahnya.  
"aigoo...ternyata dia tampan"gumam wookie

"YAA...NAMJA MESUM IREONA...aku harus pulang,umma pasti mencariku"teriak wookie tepat ditelinga kyuhyun ,membuat kyuhyun terjatuh dari sofa,dengan wajah dinginnya kyuhyun segera bangkit menghampiri wookie  
"...AISH...NEO..."marah kyuhyun,seketika wookie memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan kyuhyun yang sangat mengerikan menurutnya.

"kyuhyun ssi...palli?"lirih wookie masih tidak berani menatap kyuhyun

"kyuh..."  
wookie menghentikan ucapnya saat dilihatnya kyuhyun tengah memandangnya  
tajam,dengan tergesa wookie berdiri dari tidurnya mengambil  
ranselnya,berdiri menjauhi kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya tajam,dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju pintu namun...

**Greppp**

sebelum wookie sempat memegang handle pintu apartement kyuhyun ,kyuhyun sudah  
menariknya dan menjatuhkan tubuh wookie kembali ke sofa tempat mereka  
tidur tadi, melihat wookie yang mau berontak dari pegangan tangannya,kyuhyun pun langsung  
menimpakan tubuhnya sendiri diatas tubuh wookie,dengan menumpukan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada lengannya sendiri yang menopang tubuhnya sekarang. wookie sendiri tidak berani menatap kyuhyun ,dia lebih memilih menutup matanya,sungguh dia tidak menyangka kyuhyun bisa terlihat  
semenyeramkan ini.  
"neo...sudah kubilang jangan berteriak padaku kan?"geram kyuhyun  
"m-mian..."jawab wookie gugup,dan masih tetap menutup matanya  
"baby'ah...kau takut padaku eoh"lirih kyuhyun dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari  
wookie,kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah wookie yang masih  
memejamkan matanya,kyuhyun menjilat pipi tirus wookie dengan seduktif  
membuat wookie seketika menegang tapi tetap tidak berani membuka  
matanya,  
dengan pelan kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir wookie,mengecup bibir  
tipis itu sekilas dan kembali menjilat sisi lain pipi wookie lalu  
memagut kembali bibir berwarna cherry yang sangat menggiurka milik  
wookie,merasa tidak mendapat perlawanan apapun kyuhyun terus mengulum  
bibir wookie dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia bisa  
memasukkan lidahnya,  
"emmmm..."lenguh wookie tertahan saat kyuhyun terus mengajak bertarung lidahnya,meskipun wookie terkesan pasif kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing,dengan sedikit  
menggigit kecil pinggir bibir wookie kyuhyun terus melesakkan lidahnya  
kedalam mulut wookie seakan mengabsen setiap penghuni bibir sewarna  
cherry tersebut.  
10 menit mereka melakukan hal itu sampai wookie mendorong kasar tubuh kyuhyun.  
"KAU...M-MAu MEMBUNUHKU EOH?"teriak wookie ditengah kegiatannya meraup udara efek  
berciuman yang terlalu lama membuat ia hampir kehabisan nafas.  
"manis..."jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah wookie  
"MWO..."

baby'ah...bukankah kubilang jangan berteriak padaku?mau kuhukum lagi eoh?"potong kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.  
"NEO...  
belum sempat wookie melanjutkan ucapnya kyuhyun sudah mencim lagi  
bibirnya,dengan 1 tangan menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih wookie  
dan satu tangan lagi disusupkannya kedalam baju wookie yang entah sudah  
sejak kapan sudah tersibak memperlihatkan bagian dadanya yang putih  
mulus tanpa ada noda sedikitpun kini terpampang dihadapan kyuhyun.  
"Eungghhhhhhh..."lenguh wookie akibat usapan kyuhyun pada dadanya  
"eunngggggghhhhhh...kyuu~~~~"lenguhan panjang wookie semakin membuat kyuhyun hampir kehilangan akal,ciuman  
kyuhyun pun turun ke leher wookie yang terekspos dengan jelasnya,peluh  
yang membasahi tubuh wookie membuat wookie terlihat semakin  
menggairahkan dimata kyuhyun.  
dengan brutal kyuhyun mencium seluruh tubuh bagian atas wookie,sekali hentak  
saja dia sudah melepaskan kemeja seragam wookie,memberikan kissmark  
ditubuh yang sudah di klaim menjadi miliknya itu.  
"k-kyuuuu...emmmmhhhhhh..."desah wookie saat kyuhyun dengan lihainya menjilat dan mengulum puting mungilnya  
"baby...you're so awesome?"desah kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat menggoda ditelinga wookie,merasakan  
tubuh wookie yang menegang sebagai respon ucapannya membuat kyuhyun  
mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

kembali kyuhyun pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda,menjilati perut wookie  
seduktif setelahnya mengarahkan lidahnya kembali kearah puting wookie  
yang sudah semakinmengeras,kyuhyun mengemut puting berwarna pink itu  
seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.  
"akhh,,,,,kyuhyun'ah...eungggghhhh..."desah wookie semakin menjadi  
"twinkle twinkle little star jabgien ddeugeoun geunyeoga nabbeuge boyeo ggeulryeotdago bwabwa nae mali teulryeotnaAlmyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwaNeon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha..."suara ponsel kyuhyun seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka,  
masih dalam posisi semula kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang ada disaku elananya,wookie sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah  
memerah kedalam dada kyuhyun, 

"MWO...aish...ne umma,aku akan mengantarkannya pulang sekarang"jawab kyuhyun menanggapi  
panggilan dari segera beranjak dari tubuh wookie dan  
mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir sofa,wookie mengikuti hal yang dilakukan  
kyuhyun segera duduk dan meraih kemejanya yang terjatuh  
dilantai,memakainya secara cepat sambil menundukkan  
canggung sedang tercipta sekarang  
"baby...eommamu menelfon ummaku menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang"ucap kyuhyun sambil membantu wookie merapikan seragamnya yang masih berantakan.  
"aish...kenapa umma harus menelfon disaat saat seperti ini sih"dumel kyuhyun sambil  
merapikan kerah baju wookie,wookie hanya menunduk mendengarkan dumelan  
kyuhyun.  
"baby...wae?"tanya kyuhyun mendapati ryeowook tidak sedikitpun menanggapi ucapannya  
daritadi,padahal biasanya namja mungil dihadapannya ini selalu  
meneriakinya dimanapun ia berada.  
"baby..."  
"emmmm..."lirih wookie masih menunduk sambil menautkan kedua tangannya'aish...kenapa  
aku tadi diam yang sudah aku lakukan'pikirnya  
"baby kajja..."ucap kyuhyun sambil merapikan bajunya sendiri dan segera menarik wookie untuk keluar dari apartemenya,  
"baby..."ucap kyuhyun lagi saat mereka ada didalam lift,wookie hanya terdiam sambil memelintir ujung seragamnya.  
"baby...aku lebih suka kau berteriak padaku,daripada kau diam seperti ini"ucap  
kyuhyun putus asa,melihat wookie terdiam daritadi dan tidak sedikitpun  
menanggapi ucapannya.  
"mwo...aish...dasar labil...?"umpat wookie sambil menengadahkan wajahnya menatap kyuhun  
'aigoo...apa dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini,aish pabboya,harusnya aku bisa  
menahannya...dia masih polos ternyata'batin kyuhyun sambil menepuk  
kepalanya pelan.'tapi...aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera memilki  
dia seutuhnya'pikirnya sambil memandang wookie yang juga sedang  
memandangnya.  
"baby...apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya"tanya kyuhyun hati hati  
wookie yang sejak tadi memandang kyuhyun seketika membulatkan matanya dan  
mengerucutkan bibirnya,ekspresi yang membuat kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk  
tidak memakannya saat ini juga.  
"a-aku lapar~~~~"rengek wookie sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya,mencoba  
mengalihkan pembicaran kyuhyun,sontak hal membuat kyuhyun tersenyum  
lebar karna ini pertama kalinya wookie bersikap manis padanya,  
kyuhyunpun menarik wookie kedalam pelukannya,membuat wookie semakin  
merona karna perlakuan kyuhyun.  
"aigoo...kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"kajja kita kerestoran dulu ne?"jawab  
kyuhyun,wookie yang tidak siap akan respon kyuhyun hanya bisa diam  
ditempat dengan mata membulat lucu namun sedetik kemudian dia  
menghempaskan rangkulan kyuhyun dan menjauh dari sisi kyuhyun  
"YAA...NAMJA MESUM...BERHENTI MENYENTUHKU,"teriak wookie begitu dia bisa menguasai emosinya lagi,kyuhyun malah menyeringai melihat perubahaan mood wookie  
yang berubah ubah dengan cepat.  
'kekekekeke...hari hariku pasti akan sangat menyenangkan setelah aku menikahimu  
baby'batin kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gaje kearah wookie.  
'haish...dasar namja mesum,apa yang sudah kulakukan dengannya tadi?eothokke...apa  
aku masih perjaka...ummmaaa...'gumam wookie yang masih bisa  
didengar jelas oleh kyuhyun.  
'aigoo...apa dia lupa aku ada disampingnya?kenapa menggumam sekeras itu?'batin  
kyuhyun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat calon istrinya  
yang kelewat polos ini  
ting  
pintu lift terbuka,dengan segera kyuhyun memgang tangan wookie dan  
mengajaknya berjalan disampingnya,dalam hati dia benar benar  
berterimakasih kepada harabeoji dan kedua orang tuanya karna berkat  
perjodohan konyol mereka dia akan segera mendapatkan namja pujaan  
hatinya ini.  
"cha...baby kau mau makan apa?"tanya kyuhyun  
"molla...terserah kau saja"  
"baiklah kita makan direstoran ujung jalan sana ne?"ucap kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyu manisnya  
"ne"jawab wookie cuek  
TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Author : mie2ryeosom

Genre : Romance

Rate : T+

Warning : Crack Pair, YAOI ,Typo, OOC / cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

cast : ~ Kim Ryeowook (19 th )

~ Cho Kyuhyun ( 18 th )

~ Kim Youngwoon/ Kim Kangin (appa ryeowook)

~ Park Jungsoo/Kim Leeteuk (umma ryeowook)

~ Tan hankyung/Cho Hankyung (appa kyuhyun )

~ Kim Heechul /Cho Heechul ( umma kyuhyun )

~ Henry Lau (19th)

~ Park Hyungsik ( 18 th )

at school

"aish...memalukan...eothokke,,,,,,apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya nanti?"dumel ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya,

terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah seharusnya,dan seorang ryeowook berangkat pagi adalah sebuah keajaiban, lihat saja bahkan siswa-siswa yang berpapasan dengannya dikoridor sampai melotot melihat ryeowook datang sepagi ini,ini masih jam 06.00 WKS,sekolah masuk jam 07.30 dan biasanya dia sampai disekolah 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi,

"wookie hyung"panggil seorang namja dengan tinggi badan diatas ryeowook tentunya dan lesung pipi yang membuatnya semakin tampan,hyungsik nama namja itu,hoobae wookie yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"waeyo hyungsik'ah...?"jawab wookie malas,sambil memandang risih hyungsik yang memandanginya saat ini,

"hyung...apa kau salah makn sesuatu?"

"wae...?ada yang salah?"

"ne..."jawab hyungsik dengan wajah polosnya

"MWO...WAE...WAE...apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?hyungsik'ah...katakanlah?"panik ryeowook seketika mendekati kaca jendela kelas untuk memeriksa penampilannya,hyungsik hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kehebohan sunbaenya ini.

"ani hyung...bukan penampilanmu yang aneh...

"lalu...?"potong wookie tidak sabar menunggu jawaban hyungsik

"emmm...jangan memotong perkataanku...yang aneh itu kenapa hyung sudah ada disekolah jam segini?biasanya kan hyung selalu datang 5 menit sebelum bell?"jelas hyungsik sambil mendekat dan membenarkan rambut wookie yang berantakan tertiup angin

"emmmm...i-itu y?aku hanya sedang ingin saja datang pagi,hehehehe..."jawab wookie asal karna alasan sebenarnya, dia menghindari kyuhyun yang pasti akan menjemputnya lagi kerumah,dia terlalu malu dengan kejadian kemarin,"hyungsik'ah...geumanhae...aku bisa merapikannya sendiri"lanjutnya,sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan hyungsik tapi dia tidak mau hyungsik tau wajahnya tengah memerah saat ini,dia suka ketika hyungsik menyentuhnya seperti ini,entahlah...dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

"gwenchan hyung...aku suka...

"YAA...BOCAH TENGIL...JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI NAMJAKU"sebuah tangan menghempaskan tangan hyungsik yang masih berada dikepala wookie.

"MWO...maksudmu hyung?"tanya hyungsik,dia melirik wookie yang kini tengah terlihat menahan amarahnya sampai...

"YAA NAMJA MESUM...JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN..."marah wookie sambil menunjuk muka kyuhyun,kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya melihat kelakuan wookie saat ini,sebenarnya dia sadar wookie tidak akan semudah itu mengakui hubungan mereka,tapi dia tetap tidak rela melihat wookie disentuh namja lain.

Grepp

kyuhyun menarik kasar tangan wookie,mendelikkan matanya pada hyungsik dan kemudian berjalan sambil membawa wookie ikut dengannya,

"YAA...NAMJA MESUM...LEPASKAN AKU PABBO..."maki wookie sambil berusaha memberontak dari tarikan kyuhyun,namun karena kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kyuhyun meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras tetap saja dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kyuhyun.

seluruh siswa yang ada disepanjang lorong sekolah heboh melihat kyuhyun yang sedang menarik tangan wookie menuju atap sekolah,'apa mereka pacaran?lalu bagaimana dengan semua koleksi pacar kyuhyun?apa mau nambah lagi'pikir mereka ikutan heboh.

tanpa bicara sedikitpun kyuhyun tetap menarik tangan ryeowook menuju atap sekolah,tak menghiraukan teriakan wookie yang bisa membuatnya tuli hyungsik yang diam mematung masih mencoba mencerna ucapan kyuhyun.

klek...blam...

kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan sekali bantingan,wookie yang melihat tanda tanda kemarahan kyuhyun itupun hanya bisa terdiam,dia berdiri sedikit menjauh dari kyuhyun,sungguh dia takut melihat tatapan kyuhyun saat sedang marah.

"kyu..."panggilnya,masih dengan menundukkan wajah,kyuhyun diam tak menjawab,malah memberikan tatapan makin tajam pada wookie.

"kyu..."ulang wookie

"sudah kubilang berapa kali eoh?"wookie menutup matanya melihat kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara datar sambil mendekat dan mengangkat dagunya.

"waeyo baby...kau takut...berteriaklah seperti tadi"wookie benar benar ketakutan sekarang,kyuhyun benar benar marah saat ini'pikirnya

"baby..."panggil kyuhyun lagi

"k-kyu...j-jangan seper-ti i-ini..."gugup wookie

"baby...kau yang membuatku seperti ini,kau masih tidak sadar juga?"

"kyu...

"sudah kubilang kau adalah milikku...aku tidak akan membiarkan milikku disentuh oleh orang lain,apa kau masih tidak mengerti eoh?"ucap kyuhyun sambil mencium mata wookie yang masih tertutup rapat benar benar tidak bisa berkutik saat ini,dan dia makin menegang setelah mendapatkan perlakuan kyuhyun saat ini.

"baby...bukalah matamu...?aku ingin melihat matamu yang sangat indah itu baby?"pinta kyuhyun dicumnya lembut kedua pipi wookie.

"k-kyu..."perlahan wookie membuka matanya dan mendapti wajah mereka yang hanya terpisah oleh hidung mereka yang tertempel bahkan wookie dapat merasakan hembusan nafas kyuhyun,dan kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya bibirnya perlahan mencium bibir sewarna cherry milik wookie,bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan dan ingin selalu pelan bibir wookie,seketika wookie kembali memejamkan matanya,tidak berusaha berontak,percuma sebenarnya karna dia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya.

tak mendapat respon dari wookie kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam seragam atas wookie,mengelus perutnya pelan dan...

"euumhhhh..."desah wookie,mendapat kesempatan kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir wookie,menarik tengkuk wookie agar memperdalam ciuman mereka,dengan tangan kanan masih mengelus sekitar perut wookie dan tangan kri menahan tengkuk wookie kyuhyun makin memperdalam ciuman itu,memaksa lidah ryeowook bertarung dengan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap lidah ryeowook lembut,ciuman panas itupun berlangsung cukup lama sampai wookie mendorong dada kyuhyun agar melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"YAA...N-NEO...hah...hah...kau mau membunuhku eoh?"umpat ryeowook dengan mata melotot tajam dan masih berusaha meraup oksigen untuk hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan wookie,dipeluknya pinggang ramping wookie dan perlahan dikulumnya telinga kiri wookie.

"euuunggghhh...kyu...l-lepashh...khaaann..."desah wookie,dia merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya akibat perlakuan menunjukkan seringaiannya yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa dilihat wookie karna namja mungil itu sedang dalam dekapannya saat ini.'setidaknya dia tidak memberontak kali ini,sedikit kemajuan'pikir kyuhyun

"I wanna hold your hands I wanna kiss to your lips I wanna fall in love with youIt must be beautiful lovely day"suara dering ponsel wookie seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka,meskipun kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggang wookie,tidak mengijinkan wookie melepaskan pelukannya.

'mochi calling'terlihat nama sahabatnya di layar ponselnya,tanpa memdulikan kyuhyun yang mencoba mengintip seseorang yang menghubunginya,wookie mengangkat telfon itu.

"waeyo mochi..."ucapnya setelah wookie menjawab panggilan itu.

'YAA...KIM RYEOWOOK KAU TIDAK SEKOLAH EOH?INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA'jawab henry dari line seberang.

"aigoo mochi...aku lupa"jawab wookie sambil menepuk kepalanya,kyuhyun hanya terdiam mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka,dan ketika dia bisa menangkap suara henry dia pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya,hanya sedikit melonggarkan tepatnya,tidak biasanya dia membolos,bahkan lupa kalau sekarang dia berada disekolah.

'ne...aku sekarang ada di toilet makanya bisa menghubungimu,kau dimana eoh?'jawab henry

seketika wookie memutar kepalanya menghadap kyuhyun,dilihatnya kyuhyun yang malah cengengesan dihadapannya.

"aish...mochi sepertinya aku tidak masuk pelajaran pertama,ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus terlebih dulu"

'ne...baikalh,tapi jangan lupa kau harus masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dari choi sonsae'jawaban henry mengakhiri pembicaraan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya kemudian kembali menatap tajam kyuhyun yang malah cengengesan didepannya.

"apa kau benar benar semesum ini eoh pada pacar pacarmu yang lain"sinis wookie sambil menghentakkan tangan kyuhyun yang kaget dengan pertanyaan wookie lengah dan melepaskan wookie dari pelukannya.

"YAA...JAWAB AKU NAMJA MESUM?"marah wookie karna kyuhyun masih terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaanya

"APA KAU MENDADAK TULI?"

"ne..."

"MWO?"kaget wookie dengan jawaban kyuhyun

"ne,,,,,apa kau tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya baby?"jawab kyuhyun akhirnya.

"DASAR PLAYBOY MESUM..."umpat wookie,kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar umpatan wookie

"WAE...AKU BENAR KAN?"lanjut wookie makin membuat kyuhyun geram

"neo...bukankah sudah kubilang,jangan berteriak padaku,harus berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakannya?"wookie membuang mukanya mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.

"wae...kalau kau tidak suka,kau hanya perlu menjauhiku kan?"sinis wookie

"aku akan memutuskan mereka..."jawab kyuhyun sambil menarik wookie kedalam pelukannya,wookie hanya terdiam,tidak mencoba memberontak lagi,'percuma berontak,tenaganya lebih besar dariku'batinnya

"apa kau pikir aku peduli dengan kehidupanmu?"kyuhyun tercekat mendengar jawaban wookie,'apa aku benar benar seburuk itu dimatamu?tidak tahukah kau aku sangat mencintaimu'batin kyuhyun miris.

"jangan seperti ini,jangan memaksaku berbuat kasar padamu,dan berhentilah berteriak padaku"lirih kyuhyun seketika membuat wookie mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kyuhyun.

"jauhi aku"jawab wookie dengan nada dingin yang menusuk

"tidak akan...kau milikku,kajja kita msuk kelas"putus kyuhyun mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dan menarik tangan wookie agar mengikutinya kembali kekelas.

"aish...wook'ah?darimana saja kau,dan kenapa kau bisa dengan namja playboy itu?apa kau membolos bersamanya?"cerocos henry begitu wokie sampai dikelas dan duduk disebelahnya

"sudahlah mochi...jangan dibahas,,,,,,malas...?"jawab wookie sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja,bersiap tidur seperti biasanaya.

"apa kau sekolah hanya untuk numpang tidur eoh,bangunlah sebentar lagi choi sonsaengnim masuk kelas...dan kenapa dengan bajumu wookie?"wookie yang semula tidak memedulikan ucapan henry seketika bangun dari posisinya semula saat henry tiba tiba membahas masalah bajunya.

'aish...bagaimana aku bisa lupa merapikannya,ini gara gara namja mesum itu'gumam wookie sambil menoleh kebelakang tempat kyuhyun duduk sekarang,pandangan mereka bertemu karna kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wookie sejak mereka duduk dibangku masing masing mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang seperti ini kyuhyun pun tersenyum kearah wookie,sedangkan wookie malah memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap kyuhyun.'dasar namja mesum 'umpatnnya dengan agak kasar dia merapikan seragamnya yang malah semakin kusut karna kelakuannya sendiri.

tbc


	6. Chapter 5

Author : mie2ryeosom

Genre : Romance

Rate : T+

Warning : Crack Pair, YAOI ,Typo, OOC / cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

cast : ~ Kim Ryeowook (19 th )

~ Cho Kyuhyun ( 18 th )

~ Kim Youngwoon/ Kim Kangin (appa ryeowook)

~ Park Jungsoo/Kim Leeteuk (umma ryeowook)

~ Tan hankyung/Cho Hankyung (appa kyuhyun )

~ Kim Heechul /Cho Heechul ( umma kyuhyun )

~ Henry Lau (19th)

~ Park Hyungsik ( 18 th) & other's

seorang namja dengan postur tubuh mungilnya tengah terlelap dengan kepala bersembunyi diantara lipatan semua siswa tengah asik menikmati jam makan siang di kantin sekolah dia malah lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya sampai...

"YAA...KAU KIM RYEOWOOK KAN?APA SIH HEBATNYA DIRIMU SAMPAI KYUHYUN LEBIH MEMILIHMU DAN MEMUTUSKAN KAMI?"teriak seorang siswi yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepan wookie sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya setelah kaget dengan teriakan seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya,masih bingung kenapa dua orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya bisa mendatanginya dan marah marah padanya

"KAU...APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADANYA SAMPAI DIA MEMUTUSKAN KAMI HAH?"teriak seorang namja yang wookie tau kemarin mengajak kyuhyun makan siang.

"HEOH...KAU TIDAK PUNYA MULUT KIM RYEOWOOK"teriak namja itu lagi

"emmm...kalian siapa?"tanya wookie dengan tampang polosnya masih mencerna kata kata yeoja dan namja yang tengah meneriakinya sekarang,sepertinya nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"KAU...JINJJA TIDAK MENGENAL KAMI?"tanya gadis itu lagi yang ditanggapi gelengan oleh wookie

"AKU SEOHYUN YEOJACHINGGU KYUHYUN OPPA,DAN LEE SUNGMIN NAMJA CHINGGU KYUHYUN OPPA...DAN KAU TAU KENAPA KAMI MENDATANGIMU SEKARANG?"bentak gadis bernama seohyun itu dan ditambahi anggukan oleh namja yang bernama lee sungmin

"emmm...ne?lalu apa hubungan kalian,kyuhyun dan aku?"tanya ryeowook masih dengan wajah polosnya membuat dua orang yang ada dihadapannya semakin marah.

"neo...KAU BENAR BENAR TIDAK TAU KESALAHANMU EOH?"wookie menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak mengerti dengan teriakan seohyun padanya."KAU TAHU...?GARA GARA KAU KYUHYUN OPPA MEMUTUSKAN KAMI HEOH?"umpat seohyun membuat wookie membulatkan matanya.

"memang apa yang kau punya?tubuhmu bahkan tidak ada seksi seksinya sama sekali?atau jangan jangan kau sudah ditidurinya eoh?"wookie semakin membulatkan matanya mendengar sindiran sungmin

"YAA...sungmin ssi,seohyun ssi,apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu eoh?aku tidak tau alasan kyuhyun memutuskan kalian jd kalian tanya lansung saja padanya?"ucap wookie sambil mendelikkan matanya kearah seohyun dan sungmin

"kau benar benar brengsek!tunggu saja pembalasan dari kami!"sinis seohyun sambil berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh namja bernama sungmin itu

'aish...cho kyuyun pabbo,kenapa harus bawa bawa namaku sch,othokke?mereka itu kan terkenal ganas kalau membully orang kenapa mereka mau maunya sih dipacari sekaligus oleh kyuhyun yang pervertnya gak ketulungan itu'gumam wookie,seketika moodnya untuk melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda menguap begitu saja.

hari yang dinanti nantikan kyuhyun pun tiba,kyuhyun sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar menyadari namja yang amat sangat dicintainya akan menjadi miliknya saat ini,hanya menunggu beberapa jam lagi keinginannya akan terwujud.

sedangkan ryeowook sendiri sedang mendumel sekarang,membuat ibunya yang daritadi ada disampingnya terus terusan mengelus dada melihat putra tunggalnya seperti cacing kepanasan saat sebentar berteriak ,menggerutu dan ngambek.

"eomma...kenapa aku harus memakai gaun sih?aku namja eomma,aku mau pakai tuxedo saja seperti kyuhyun"dumel wookie

"aigoo...chagiya...mianhae,itu maunya kyuhyun,mianhae umma tidak bisa menolaknya"jawab leeteuk umma semakin mempout bibirnya,tidak sadar kalau tindakannya saat ini bisa membuat seseorang yang memerhatikannya dibalik pintu ruang ganti gedung yang disewa untuk acara pernikahan ini ingin segera memakannya,ya namja itu kyuhyun tengah cengengesan melihat tingkah imut calon istrinya itu.

'aigoo...wookie,kenapa kau bisa secantik ini,aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera memakanmu'inner kyuhyun masih berusaha mengintip dibalik pintu sampai sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya pelan

pukk

kyuhyun terkaget dari lamunannya,seketika kyuhyun menolehkan kepalnya kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sang umma dengan tatapan mematikan tengah memerhatikannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini namja pabbo?"omel umma kyuhyun heechul disertai tarikan pada telinga kanan kyuhyun

"appo umma...appo..."ringis kyuhyun berusaha membebaskan telinganya.

"pergilah ke altar sekarang,sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai"titah eechul mutlak yang dijawab gerutuan kyuhyun yang kini tengah berjalan kearah altar tempat akan dilangsungkan pernikahannya.

kyuhyun berdiri dengan gugup didepan altar,dia menoleh kebelakang mendapati calon istrinya tengah digandeng sang ayah,kyuhyun seakan kehabisan kata kata untuk melukiskan penampilan wookie saat ini,dengan gaun pengantin yang hanya sebatas paha mulusnya,(kyuhyun memang sengaja memilih gaun itu saat ummanya menyuruhnya memilih gaun yang cocok untuk wookie).

kyuhyun semakin ternganga melihat wajah wookie yang sangat manis dengan make-up tipis yang bersembunyi dibalik cadar ,kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya saat kangin appa wookie dan wookie sampai tepat didepannya saat ini,kangin memberikan tangan wookie pada kyuhyun,kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan menampilkan senyuman lebarnya pada kangin sementara wookie hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah,setelah kangin pergi dari hadapan kyuhyun dan bergabung dengan leeteuk,heechul dan hangeng dikursi yang tepat berda disisi kanan altar.

"cho kyunyun bersediakah kau menerima kim ryeowook sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka?"tanya pastur pada kyuhyun

"ne,saya bersedia"jawab kyuhyun mantap

"kim ryeowook bersediakah kau menerima cho kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka?"tanya pastur pada wookie

"emmm...eh...n-ne?"gugup wookie(mian aku tidak tau soal pernikahan seperti ini,jadi y q hanya asal ja bt begini)

"baiklah sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri,silahkan mempelai pria mencium pasangannya"ucap sang pastur

dengan agak menyeringai kyuhyun membuka cadar yang sedang dipakai wookie,wookie gelagapan bingung harus berbuat apa dan memutuskan untuk diam mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir wookie,agak tersenyum melihat ekspresi wookie yang menutup matanya dengan muka yang sangat lembut bibir wookie kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada wookie yang membuat wookie membuka matanya dengan tubuh yang menegang.

"yeobo...kau milikku sekarang,kau harus memuaskanku malam ini ne?"bisik kyuhyun pelan

kyuhyun dan wookie sedang ada didalam pesawat malam ini,ini perjalanan pertama mereka,apalagi untuk bulan madu seperti ini,mereka akan pergi ke dengan tersenyum lebar sambil terus memperhatikan wookie,dan wookie sendiri tengah mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"baby...apa kau lelah"tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil menarik kepala wookie yang bersandar di lengan kursi untuk bersandar padanya.

"euummmm..."lenguh wookie,walau dia sekarang masih setengah tidur tapi wookie bisa mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"baby...aku tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai ke hotel"ucap kyuhyun dengan seringai mengerikan yang tercipta dibibirnya,wookie menegang mendengar perkataan kyuhyun,dia segera mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah bersandar pada bahu kyuhyun saat ini.

"mwo...apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?dasar pervert"omel wookie,kali ini dia tidak mau berteriak karna sadar dia dan kyuhyun sedang berada didalam pesawat.

"wae?apa aku salah kalau melakukan hal itu padamu?"tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya

"andwee...aku tidak mau"jawab wookie sinis sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun.

"kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya baby...lihat saja"ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap junior wookie dari luar celananya.

"eunghhh..."lenguh wookie,tubuhnya menegang,dia tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan melakukan hal ini,apalagi didalam kasar tangan kyuhyun.

"HENTIKAN PABBO"umpat wookie membuat seluruh penumpang menoleh padanya,dan dia segera menundukkan kepalanya seraya meminta maaf kepada penumpang lain yang merasa terganggu dengan kyuhyun hanya cengengesan sambil masih menunjukkan seringaiannya.

at Hotel

"baby...kajja..."ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di dalam kamar hotel

"huaa,,,,,,,,kamar ini besar sekaliii..."ucap wookie histeris sambil berlari berkeliling kamar

"baby...ayolah...aku sudah tidak tahan..."bujuk kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghentikan wooike yang masih asik berkeliling kamar

"baby...~~~~~~"rengek membulatkan matanya mendengar rengekan kyuhyun

"aish...pabbo...kau sama sekali tidak pantas merengek seperti itu,membuatku mual saja"umpat wookie

"neo...yaa...cepatlah kemari"umpat kyuhyun,tidak terima dengan ucapan wookie,melihat wookie tidak menghiraukannya malah lebih memilih memandang pemandangan diluar dari balkon kamar mereka,membuat kyuhyun menghampirinya,dan mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style,wookie berusaha berontak dari gendongan kyuhyun namun tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali karna kyuhyun rupanya tidak ingin usahanya gagal kali ini.

kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh wookie diranjang dalam posisi tubuh wookie terlentang diatas ranjang,dan dengan cepat kyuhyun menindih tubuh wookie,diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala wookie,

wookie sendiri tengah bergidik ngeri dengan tindakan kyuhyun saat ini,namun wookie hanya diam saja karna dia masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang diinginkan kyuhyun saat kyuhyun memebisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya seketika membulatkan matanya.

"let's play..."bisik kyuhyun

TBC


End file.
